Sailor Moon: Eternal Universe Part 1 - What other choice do I have?
by Sailor Moonie Fan
Summary: Serena and Sabrina have ended their band and popstar careers and have headed back home. While Sabrina is having fun, Serena can't say the same. Old acquaintances appear, and her past begins to haunt her present. When danger is imminent, she must face making a decision that she hasn't considered in quite a while, and it could change her life for better, or for worse.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

_**Disclaimer: Though this would be a dream come true, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**_

Chapter One: Homecoming

"What do you think I should wear for Thomas? My pink dress and tights, or my jeggings and orange halter top?" Sabrina Johnson asked her friend.

"Mmm...how about the pink dress?" The said-friend responded.

Sabrina looked in the mirror of the airport bathroom for a moment, holding up her pink dress in front of her. "Yeah. The orange top and jeggings."

Serena rolled her eyes as she she checked her own outfit, making sure there were no wrinkles or anything out of place.

"You're going to wear that?" Sabrina pointed to the simple ensemble Serena had on of jeans and a green top with purple beading near the neckline.

"What?" Serena asked defensively. "It's conservative and cute."

"Yeah, but you're gonna need a more outrageous outfit to get to guys," Sabrina explained, flipping her blonde hair back as she continued to gaze at her reflection in the mirror.

"In case you forgot Sabrina, I'm single, and I intend to stay single for quite a while."

"Well Serena. You never know. Mr. Wonderful could be waiting for you at the gate when we get back home."

"Uh huh. Sure. Whatever you say Sabrina." Serena grabbed their bags. "Come on. I want to sit at the gate. That way, we won't almost get on the wrong plane." Serena smirked, her eyes on Sabrina's reflection.

"It was pretty darn close!"

"Yeah. A Japan Airways flight to Tokyo is close to Air France. I forgot I was traveling with you; otherwise, I would've been more careful."

* * *

So the two friends reached their final destination after a 5 hour plane ride. **(Note: Just imagine a place where they could be living. It is going to be a fictional place. I haven't come up with anything, but if you have any suggestions, please let me know through the reviews, and I'll consider including it and will give you credit!).**

They got through customs and were at the luggage carousel. While Serena was waiting patiently for their bags, Sabrina was very impatient and looking to see Thomas. Just as the carousel bell rang, Serena heard her friend shriek.

"Just the carousel Sabrina. Don't have a heart attack."

So while Serena waited for another half hour for their bags, Sabrina looked to around, only to still not see Thomas.

"Where is he?!" She asked exaggeratedly.

"He'll be here..."

"THOMAS!" Sabrina squealed as she went to tackle her boyfriend.

"Hey!" He pulled her in for a rather heated kiss. Serena shook her head as she turned to the luggage carousel and sought out their bags.

* * *

"Ugh!" Serena groaned as she lifted the last, and might she add, heaviest bag onto the cart. Of course, Sabrina had to pack her bags so that they would carry the maximum weight allowance possible. Serena was a bit more careful in packing her things, and she thanked herself for that.

She turned to search for her friend who had disappeared a few minutes ago. When she spotted her, Serena couldn't help the grin that came on her face. Sabrina was too busy talking to Thomas with her arms wrapped around him. Serena stretched for a second, then turned to push the trolley.

She stopped everything she did, and maybe even stopped thinking when she locked eyes with a guy. He was young, just one year older than herself. He had jet black hair that hung a little over his eyes, giving him a rather mysterious look. What amazed her was his eyes, as blue as the ocean.

'You never know. Mr. Wonderful could be waiting for you at the gate.' Sabrina's words echoed through Serena's head.

"Hey. You gonna let me take that baggage for you?" Thomas asked, motioning to her white-knuckles gripping the handle.

Serena was shaken out of her reverie. "Oh? Right. Thanks," she said absently as she let go off the trolley and began approaching the man, who seemed to be staring right at her and coming towards her. She slowed down to a stop when she was about a foot away from him.

"D...Darien?"

"Serena."

They didn't say anything. It had been so long since.

Maybe too long.

**So this is it. The official first chapter of the first part of Sailor Moon: Eternal Universe. I know it isn't much, but hopefully it'll get better as time goes on. I can't guarantee I'll always be able to update often, because I am a first year college student. I am also pre-med, so that probably already gives you an idea as to how busy I'll be, but I will try to the best of my ability to get more chapters out. In a sense, it is relaxing to write, especially with a stressful college life. This chapter just so happened to be hanging out in my iPod touch for a long time (to be more specific, I wrote it on January 29th of this year, 2013). Thanks for reading, and if you can, please review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Long Time, No See

Chapter 2: Long Time, No See

Serena's mouth opened and closed, but she was at a loss of words. Never had she expected him, of all people, to be there.

He wasn't saying anything either. His eyes just stared at hers intensely. It was like he was trying to reach deep into her soul. The question was why?

* * *

Darien stared into unfamiliar brown eyes. 'She can't possibly be Serena. The one who's Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess, the Meatball Head. The one person who knew me better than myself.'

The Serena he knew had blonde hair and blue eyes and wasn't very tall. This girl, no. She couldn't really be that same Serena. Yet, despite the shock she held in her eyes, there was something else there: familiarity. This was not the first time she had seen him. Far from it.

"Hey!" Sabrina bumped into Serena, who broke eye contact and turned to Sabrina.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"No, but if we're all done, then maybe we should go...home? Or at least just go away from here. I think I might get airsick if I have to see another airplane right now."

Serena had grin at that. "Okay," Serena answered.

"Lead the way, Thomas!" Sabrina pointed in the direction of the carousel.

"You mean that way," Thomas corrected her, motioning toward the big sign that said "Airport Exit" on it.

"I...knew that. I was just testing you," Sabrina claimed. She then locked arms with Thomas and began walking, leaving Serena and Darien to follow awkwardly behind them.

The couple in front of them was whispering and giggling. Serena looked down as they walked, watching the tiles pass by under her feet.

"How are you?"

Serena quickly looked to her left at Darien, who posed the question.

"Oh, me? I'm good...Yeah." She turned away for a moment then faced him. "How about you?" "Good."

She nodded her head and looked ahead. Her fingers held her bag just a little tighter. Darien had his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

The long walk to the car finally reached an end. Serena's eyebrow popped up as she saw Thomas's car. "A Cadillac Escalade?" She looked at Thomas. "Nice."

"Thanks," he responded as he opened the trunk of the SUV. He and Darien started loading the bags into the back.

"Here. Let me help," Serena intervened, lifting the heaviest bag and pushing into the trunk.

"My, my. You're quite strong, aren't you?" Thomas teased.

Serena rolled her eyes and got into the backseat next to Sabrina, who was already looking at her phone.

"Really Sabrina? Do you need to be on the phone right now?"

"Yes! I need to get updated on the latest news."

Thomas and Darien got into the front seats. "Alright, is everyone ready to go?" Thomas asked as he turned on the engine.

"Yes! Let's go!" Sabrina answered.

It took them a few minutes to get out of the airport, and finally, after many traffic lights, they were on the highway.

"Thomas. How long is it to get to the house?" Sabrina asked.

"Well it took us about an hour to get from there to the airport, so I'm thinking we should get back there in the same amount of ti-"

"OMG!"

"What?! What's wrong Sabrina? Is everything okay?!" Serena turned to her friend, concerned by the sudden outburst.

"You won't believe who's going to be singing at the video awards."

Serena sighed in relief, and then curiosity took over. "Who is it?"

"Joe and the boys."

"Oh really?" Serena asked nonchalantly.

"Yup. But that's not what I freaked out about. Guess who they say will be this surprise guest star that's going to be singing a duet with Joe?"

"Who?" Serena turned to look out the window at the other cars on the highway.

"You."

"What?!" Serena whipped her head in Sabrina's direction. "Where did you read that?!"

"It's written right here," Sabrina handed her smartphone to Serena, who immediately began reading the article.

"He _told_, or rather leaked it to the paparazzi, that I'm going to be singing with him? Is he insane?" Serena returned the phone to Sabrina.

"Yes, and apparently everyone thinks that not only is this true, but that you two are getting back together."

"They _what_?!"

Sabrina nodded. "There are so many comments on here asking whether this is true. A lot of our fans refuse to believe it."

"I'm glad some people aren't."

"Oh! Joe's doing a radio show…today…no. Right now!" Sabrina leaned towards Thomas and looked over his shoulder. "Thomas. Change the channel to 95.5!"

Thomas granted the request, and sure enough, Serena heard the voice of her ex-fiancé over the radio.

"So Serena will be joining you on stage for a duet at the video awards?"

"Um…I can't really reveal that."

"But there has been leaked reports confirming her appearing. What do you have to say?"

"No comment really."

"How about this whole news of you two getting back together? What do you have to say about that? Is there any truth to that?"

He laughs, then continues on. "I can't really say anything about our relationship status…I mean. If there _is_ even a relationship between us."

"Uh-huh. Okay. Whatever you say Joe."

Serena groaned. "Turn that thing off Thomas. Please." He turned it off.

"So Serena. I didn't know you and Joe were planning on getting back together," he cheekily admitted.

Serena narrowed her eyes and laughed. "Ha, ha. That's funny." She rolled her eyes, then turned to look out the window. "He's probably getting back at me for saying what I did in that tell-all TV interview." She then looked at Thomas. "And in case there is serious speculation of this, I'm going to _personally_ look to it that this rumor is destroyed."

"How?" Sabrina asked.

"Simple. Post a video on our YouTube channel. Maybe you could link to it on your Twitter?"

"Sure! Good idea."

Serena turned away. "Gosh. I can't see what I saw in him! I have such bad taste in guys."

Darien winced a little. He _was_ after all one of the guys she dated. 'Does she even remember that we dated? Hm…'

"So Darien! How have you been? I haven't seen you since Christmastime when you guys came to visit."

"I've been doing alright Sabrina. Thanks for asking."

"Wait. I didn't know that. I thought just Thomas came over." Serena looked to Sabrina.

"I must have forgotten to tell you. Sorry!" She shrugged. "Wow. Now that I think about it, it's been a long time since you two have seen each other." Sabrina turned to Serena. "Exactly how long ago was it that you and Darien last saw each other?"

Serena was a little uncomfortable with the question. She had tried to forget that particular moment of the past; however, as it was brought up, she had a flashback.

* * *

Serena stood in front of the apartment door, her left hand yanking at the ponytail of blonde hair that was flowing out of her left meatball. She stared at the door, trying to see if it could provide her with the answers to the questions swarming inside her head.

'Why did he want to see me at such a late hour? Is everything okay? I wonder if the Negaverse is back, or we have a new enemy?' Somehow, though, she knew that wasn't it. It wasn't some new enemy to battle. This was something else, something more serious. She lifted her right hand and carefully knocked on the door. She heard shuffling behind it, and then the chain lock.

It opened to reveal her boyfriend.

"Hi Darien! I came just like you asked me to…"

"Come in," he demanded, ushering her through the door and into his apartment.

Serena was shocked, needless to say, but attempted to maintain her happy façade. She twirled around to face him, a bright smile on her face. "So I was wondering why you wanted me to come here."

"We need to break up." The statement came out of his mouth as soon as she had closed hers.

"Wait. What? Did you just say we need to break…to break up?"

"Yes. I did. Glad to see that went through to you."

"But…but why? Is something wrong? Is there something I did to you? Why? Why do you think we need to break up?!"

"It's not that I think. I _know_ we need to break up."

"But why? I thought we were happy together."

"That's just it! You _think_ we're happy together. But I know we _aren't _happy together. At least, I'm not."

Serena hid the hurt well. "So…then…why aren't you happy?"

"I've been thinking lately about this whole, 'We're destined to be together thing.' I know I used it as an excuse for when I broke up with you before, but then I started thinking, and I soon realized that…I really _don't_ like how I have to be with you because of our past. I want to be with the person I choose to be with." He turned to her. "Don't you feel that way too?"

"Yes, I do. But the thing is…is that…you're that person. I don't love you solely because of the past we had together. I love you, the you you are now, here in the present." She then added more quietly, "I chose to be with you."

"Well, I don't want to be with you."

"Why? Or rather, why not? Is it…is it something about my personality? Or…" She didn't want to say it, but she did. "Is it someone else?"

"It _is_ sort of someone else, but more so than that I don't want to date _you_ anymore. I mean, you're nice and all, but truth is, you're quite lacking. You barely try to work hard in school. You're always dependent on me and the other scouts to save you. The only things you can think about are food and games. It's just that…I don't know if that's the kind of person I want to be with. I think it would've been easier for me to accept you if I wasn't forced to be with you."

Serena stood quietly, listening to everything he was saying to her. "So now what?"

"Now? Now, I wanted to let you know that I am officially breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but…I don't think this relationship is right for me."

"I understand."

"Do you really?"

"Yes, I understand completely, and…I respect your decision. It's getting late now, and I need to return home." She walked to the door, then turned to face him. "Thanks for telling me about how you feel. It's good to know you weren't worried about being honest with me. I'm sorry you felt forced into our relationship. It really is best that it end." She stopped to gain composure for a moment. "Goodbye Darien."

Serena shut the door behind her, and leaned against it quietly as she began to sob silently, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Nobody wants me anymore. I'm just a big bother to everyone!' She realized where she was, so to avoid making a scene, she gathered herself together and went home. On the way back, she sadly glanced at his apartment building. Back then, she didn't know that this would be the last time she would see it before a long period of time passed.

* * *

"Serena? Serena? Serena?! SERENA!"

"Huh? What?" Serena looked around quickly before her eyes landed on Sabrina.

"You totally spaced out."

"I did?"

Sabrina nodded slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she answered a little too quickly.

"Well, while you were off in Neverland, Sabrina had asked you about when you last saw Darien," Thomas reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I think it was, about...five years ago, give or take a year."

"Is that true Darien?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah. It was five years ago."

"Man. Talk about long time, no see." Thomas took an exit. "Hey Sabrina. Do you mind if we go visit a friend of mine for a while? He's a photographer, and I have some pictures he took for me to pick up from him."

"Sure. Oh, oh! Maybe we could get a professional picture of the two of us taken? Could we do that Thomas, please?! You promised!"

"No problem. He won't mind at all." Thomas then glanced at Darien. "How about I drop you and Serena off at the house? I'm sure you guys don't want to come with us."

"Oh yeah! And Darien, you could show Serena around the house!" Sabrina added excitedly.

"Oh? Um...sure, I guess," Serena answered, not seeing another way out of the upcoming situation.

"How about you Darien?" Sabrina asked.

"Sounds fine to me."

"Awesome!" Sabrina went on to chatter about some news she read. Serena was totally consumed by the thought of being in the house with Darien. Alone.

'Boy. This is going to be awkward.'

**So here's the second chapter. It's super long, I know, but I couldn't a good place to start the next chapter. I unfortunately have been pounded with tons of work from college since the semester is coming to an end, so I thought I should get this chapter out there. It's pretty fresh, so I might change it. Please review and follow and tell others about it! If you have any suggestions, leave them in the review section! Thank you!**


End file.
